Humans in a Dragonesses Realm
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: Three humans who are escaping an evil foster family accidentlly enter Dragons Realm. (Elements of fantasy involved, and Spyro is a girl, the idea for Spyro being a girl is inspired by Kiliani thank you.) (OC x OC) and (OC x Sypro x Cynder) :)
1. Prolouge

**I do not own the rights to Spyro the rights go to Activision or Playstation**

 **Also Spyro is Female if you don't like it; don't read it cause I won't deal with people being asses.**

Talking- "Let's go"

Thoughts- 'Let's go'

 **How it ended and began**

Hi my name is Daniel I'm a 16-year old teen who got dealt a pretty bad hand by fate so now with my only friends and foster siblings were escaping our version of hell on earth.

"Guy's we need to keep moving or we'll be sent back to that asshole," I said as my foster siblings and I kept running through the forest with the moonlight guiding us.

"Daniel my legs are killing me we need to find a place to rest," my 14-year old sister Sam said.

"Look I don't want to go back either but if we keep on exerting our selves too much were done for," My 16-year old brother Jack said as I sighed.

"Fine let's find a cave or something," I said as we continued into the forest a heavy fog began to set in. "Good it's foggy we'll be harder to find now," I said looking around and almost bumping into a tree.

"Yeah but now we can't see," Jack said as his head hit a low tree branch.

"But w-we can't go back n-not after what he did to me," Sam said as she started to cry.

"It's okay Sam; Jack and I won't even let him so much as touch you ever again," I said holding her in my arms.

"Daniel, Sam come on of here I found a cave," Jack said as I lead Sam through the fog to where he was the cave was very large the floor of the cave was pretty smooth.

"Nice job Jack we should rest here then we got to get moving again," I said we lay down on the floor of the cave and drifted off to sleep.

 _Morning time_

"Ugh; Hey Jack, Sam time to wake up," I said getting off of the floor of the cave as light came flooding in.

"Five more minutes," Jack mumbled in his sleep I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Sam.

"N-no please not again," Sam said fearfully while she slept.

"It's okay Sam it's only a bad dream you need to wake up," I said shaking her slightly as she woke up.

"God why won't these nightmares go away," Sam said as Jack got up.

"Don't worry we'll get you some help once we're sure he isn't following us anymore," Jack said as we got out of the cave but the forest looked different now.

"Hey is it just me or does the forest look different," I asked looking at the trees which seem to have gotten taller through the night.

"Yeah it does look a bit different now that you mention it," Sam said.

"Still we need to get going," Jack said as we ran into the forest again.

"Alright now which way do we go now," Sam asked as we came into a crossroads seeing something to our left we went to find out what it was when we stepped on a snare trap.

"Are you f****** with me, dammit," I said as we we're hanging in the air some of the bushes began to shake.

'Oh, shit were dead,' was my only thought as some humanoid cheetahs emerged from the bushes with spears in hand.

"Jack, Daniel w-what's happening," Sam asked quietly while Jack looked dumbstruck.

"I don't have a clue this is just to weird," I whispered they lowered the snare onto a cart.

"What are these things," one of them asked.

"I don't know but maybe the two legendries know," another said.

"They look like shaved apes," one of them observed.

"Are they armed,"

"No I don't see any weapons,"

"But their faces don't even look like that of an apes,"

"Let's take them to the village and send for the legendries," at that they all nodded and began pushing the cart to their village.


	2. Memory Lane part 1

**I do not own the rights to Spyro the rights go to Activision or Playstation.**

I'm sitting in cell with Sam and Jack but we are barely being fed anything near edible at the moment and are waiting for two "legendries" so help me God I will kill anyone who tries to hurt us.

* * *

 _4 days after capture_

"Great we're still in a cell. It's what day four right?," I asked Jack while sitting on my ass he replied with a nod. "Perfection, can those damn legends please hurry up so we can actually say something to these dipshits," I said to the guard who was growling at me as I heard wings beating in the distance.

"Looks like you're about to get your wish ape," The cheetah guard replied.

"I'm a HUMAN you dumbass; H-U-M-A-N," I yelled getting up.

"Daniel w-what if they try to k-kill us," Sam asked me.

"I'll die fighting they're dumb asses," I said with smirk across my face.

"Daniel, Sam and I still need you man you can't go out and get yourself killed man we still need you so we can survive," Jack said as I sighed seeing their point.

"As long as I'm not provoked I'll be cool as ice," I replied to calm their worries.

"Come on apes let's go," the guard said as he led us out of our cell and to a huge tent in the center of the village.

"Were not fucking APES! Damn your fucking stupid," I screamed in the guards face.

"Damn you people live like the Native Americans did," Sam said in awe as we walked towards the tent the guard looked confused at that her choice of words.

"Humans in the past who hadn't developed any damn technology besides the basic tools and buildings and lived in tribes... asshole," I explained quickly getting a nod of understanding from the guard before muttering the last part so the guard wouldn't hear it.

"Head on in the village elder and legendries are waiting inside," the guard told us as I led my foster siblings into the hut and saw two female dragons one was purple with gold horns and the other was black with six silver-white horns they were only a couple inches taller than me though.

'Damn it overgrown geeko's! I didn't think the legends would be fucking dragons,' I thought as Sam hid behind me and Jack stood beside me.

"So these are the creatures you found in your traps," the purple one asked.

"Yes, Spyra they resemble apes but call they themselves 'human'," the village elder replied as the one called Spyra came closer to us.

"What do you think Cynder," Spyra asked the other dragoness after sniffing us.

"They do look like apes except they have less hair and don't look like savages," Cynder replied.

"Well thanks for that observation, were not apes but we do have similarities just like how you look like a giant lizard with wings," I explained.

"So you ARE apes," Cynder said as she growled at us with rage and I sighed in annoyance.

"Wha- are you deaf or dumb? No humans and apes just share a common ancestor we're not the same thing," I explained as she stopped growling with as much intensity. "Why do you hate fucking apes so much any way," I asked still bitter but confused about the whole hating apes thing.

"They served Malefor in trying to destroy the world," Spyra said with a small bit of sadness.

"He also created the Dark Dragons," Cynder continued with a small tear in her eye.

"Now can we go we are trying to escape from _him_ and we're running out of time," Jack said impatiently while saying _him_ with a growl.

"Who are you escaping from," Spyra asked us curiously as Sam broke down crying Jack began to comfort her.

"Now is not a good time to talk about that," I replied with some more anger in my voice.

"Why is this girl crying," Cynder asked pointing her tail at Sam.

"Bad memories," I said dismissively as Cynder nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you should come with us to the Temple so we can sort this out with the Guardians," Spyra suggested getting Jack's attention.

"Good idea but you two can fly as we can not so how do we get their without taking fucking months," Jack asked as Sam calmed down.

"We could carry you to the Temple it's faster and will give us a workout," Spyra replied.

"That will work just fine with me," I said as Jack and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, come we should leave now to get to the Temple in time to give our report about you three," Spyra said as I hopped on her back behind her wings.

"Also before we go I need to make introductions I'm Daniel, and the other boy is Jack, and the girl is Samantha but we call her Sam since Samantha just doesn't fit her," I said as the two dragonesses replied with a nod.

"Cynder can you carry the other two please," Spyra asked as Jack and Sam climbed on Cynder's back.

"Alright let's go," Cynder said as they took off with us riding them.

"Cool I've never been this high in the air it's so fucking awesome," I said excited about being able to fly as we sailed through the clouds.

"So who we're you and your friends escaping from Daniel," Spyra asked.

"I'll tell you during our meeting at the Temple with your instructors/guardians. I get pissed very easily just thinking about it," I said as Spyra nodded and continued her flight in silence.

* * *

 _Arriving at the Temple_

"Hey Daniel we're almost to the temple," Spyra said as a huge golden Temple appeared in the distance.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said as Spyra and Cynder began their descent.

"We're here," Cynder said as we hopped off them.

"Thanks for the lift Cynder," Jack said as Cynder nodded.

"Thank you for the ride Spyra," I said Spyra nodded as we followed them into the Temple and we're taken to a large room with a huge pool of water.

"Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador will be here soon," Spyra said in a tired voice before lying down.

"You two tired from your flight," I asked them receiving a nod from both.

"My wings feel so tense and tired," Cynder said quietly.

"Do dragons have a way to relieve the tension in their wings," Sam asked curiously.

"No not that we know of," Spyra said as I looked at them with worry.

"That's bad it can make your wings more susceptible to cramps mid flight," I told them seriously.

"Really how do you know that," Cynder asked me curiously.

"Human muscles can cramp in water causing many to sink and if not saved drown," I explained to them.

"So how do humans relieve stress and tension," Spyra asked worried for her and Cynder's safety.

"A good massage helps muscles relax so it might be helpful to get a massage," Sam said while she and Jack were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Well I've never heard of anyone in Avalar who gave out 'massages'," Spyra said as she and Cynder began thinking of someone who might be able to help them I snuck up behind Spyra and began to rub her left wing. "Oh, that feels nice," Spyra said happily as I continued to rub her wing and then move onto the bone area before rubbing the bone and after completing the left wing I did a repeat on the right wing. "This feels so relaxing," Spyra said before yawning loudly.

"I've been told I have a magic touch," I said proudly as I completed the massage.

"Do you want one Cynder," I asked only receiving a nod I got to work she praised me during the entire massage about how good it felt. "Well I'm done enjoy," I said as the doors to the room opened a three huge dragons walked.

"Spyra, Cynder why are their apes in the Temple," the green dragon asked with anger laced in his voice.

"Ugh, do I have to explain why a human and ape are similar every time a dragon calls us a damn ape," I said annoyed banging my head against a wall.

"What are you doing," Spyra asked as I stopped bashing my head on the wall.

"It's what I do whenever I'm frustrated it stopped hurting a few years ago," I replied staring at the three dragons. "Look my name is Daniel and those two are Jack and Sam," I said pointing at my siblings. "We are humans a species that evolved from a common ancestor of apes," I explained to them.

"So are you apes or not," the green one asked as banged my head on a wall. Again.

"No you dumb ass, I just explained this we come from a common ancestor but are not the same. Are you stupid or hard of hearing?" I said getting frustrated.

"My names Volteer and you are quite fascinating, extraordinary, remarkable, and astonishing," the yellow one said using his vocabulary to it's fullest extent.

"Let me guess you're the Guardians, right," I said with a nod as my answer. "Okay then, look we don't want any trouble we just want to continue our journey to find a place far away from North Carolina," I said the dragons and dragonesses looked very confused.

"Where is this 'North Carolina'," Terrador asked confused.

"In the United States of America, duh where the fuck else would it be," I said like it was obvious only to receive even more confused looks.

"Cyril you used to travel around in your youth right, did anywhere doing your travels through Avalar did you hear about this place," Volteer asked the word Avalar did catch my interest.

'Wait Avalar that's not on the world globe anywhere,' I thought before realizing we were free.

"No I've never heard of that place," Cyril said after thinking for some time.

"And I've never heard of Avalar either," I said as Jack and Sam came over.

"Daniel is something up," Jack asked me curiously as I turned towards them.

"We are in a place called Avalar not any where on our globe you guys know what that means right," I said smirking as Jack got a huge grin on his face and Sam began crying tears of joy.

"WE'RE FREE WE'RE FINALLY MOTHER FUCKING FREE," Jack yelled before doing a victory dance.

"Finally no more beatings or starving we're finally free," Sam said and Spyra heard it.

"You were beaten," Spyra asked in confusion and disgust.

"Yes we're all beaten and sometimes weren't given any food but Sam suffered the worst I'm just glad we heard her or it might've been to late to save from being... defiled," I said Sam grabbed Jack's arm and began crying into it as Spyra, Cynder, and the Guardians were disgusted.

"If I may ask what happened to Sam," Cyril asked disgusted.

"Talking about it sends me into a fucking rage if I could show you the memory it would be much easier," I said.

"Then let us use the Pool of Visions to view the memory," Cyril suggested pointing at the huge pool.

"Fine but this is not for the faint of heart," I said as I stared into the pool thinking about the day Sam was almost hurt beyond repair.

* * *

 _Flashback 1 year ago RATED MA CONTENT (Attempted rape scene)_

"Come on Daniel let's find Sam and play some battleship," Jack said as we went downstairs. "Daniel I'll check the living room you go check the kitchen," Jack told me as I saluted playfully

"Sir, yes, sir," I said as I walked into the kitchen I heard a scream through the air vents. It was Sam's scream and it was coming from the basement.

"Jack I heard Sam she's in the basement," I said as Jack rushed over.

"What is she crazy," Jack said worried for her.

"Let's go and get quick," I said as we took off towards the basement.

"DANNY HELP ME," Sam screamed from the basement I heard her and I began kicking it to the fourth gear.

"Ready Jack," I asked Jack nodded as we opened the door down into the basement we quietly but quickly moved down the steps.

"DANNY HELP ME PLEASE," I heard Sam scream once more then I heard _his_ voice.

"BE QUIET BITCH NO ONE'S COMING FOR YOU," he yelled hitting her across the face.

"W-why me w-what did I d-do," Sam whimpered in fear strapped to the wall.

"Nothing yet but I need something to do and your perfect and acting like a Whore so now you can play the part," he said with a sick grin I saw his gun on the bench and slowly made my way towards it. "I'm going to enjoy thi-AHHHHHHHH," He screamed as a loud bang was heard as a bullet pierced his leg.

"FUCK YOU THIS IS FOR SAM ASSHOLE," I said loudly shooting his other leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed in agony with as sick grin appeared on my face listening to his screams before helping Sam.

"Are you okay Sam," I asked as I untied her.

"D-Danny please don't g-go," Sam said wrapping her arms around my waist and crying into my chest.

"It's okay I'm your big brother no matter what I won't let anyone hurt you any more," I said rubbing her back as Jack bandaged the man's wounds before he bleed out.

"I'll make you pay for this you little shit," he said as I glared at him before curb stomping his face.

 _Flashback over_

"That's vile, cruel, wicked, and evil act of unspeakable shame," Volteer said angrily.

"Yeah and that's why we ran far away from that _thing,_ a pathetic excuse for a living being," I said before Cynder and Spyra sat beside me.

"How long were you with him," Spyra asked.

"My entire life he's my dad and I HATE him more than anyone else in the fucking universe," I said as I punched the floor.

"How could that abomination be related to you," Cynder asked confused.

"I inherited his fucking vocabulary and his anger," I said before getting up.

"I'm sorry you and your friends suffered at the hands of such a vile monster," Cyril said as I looked at the three of them.

"Jack and Sam aren't just my friends they are my siblings in all but blood," I said as I went back to the pool. "I can show something else less disgusting my first actual outburst of rage it was… vicious," I said remembering the day I saw blood.


	3. Memory Lane part 2

**I do not own the rights to Spyro the rights go to Activision**

 **AN: There will be an antagonist but it will be a surprise**

I'm reflecting on my horrible past to a bunch of dragons I barely know… What a great way to make friends.

"During my first outburst I changed I wanted to cause misery for people but Sam and Jack snapped me out of it but…" I said before cutting off.

"But what," Cynder asked.

"For a brief moment my mind wanted to hurt them too but I beat my anger and snapped out of it," I whispered so only Spyra and Cynder could hear it.

"Wow, so did you learn to control it," Spyra asked me.

"With our help he learned to control it," Jack said he nudged Sam.

"Yeah when he first lost control it was terrifying," Sam said shivering.

* * *

 _Flashback 3 years ago Daniel's POV_

"Come on Sam we need to hurry," I said running back to my home with Jack and Sam.

"I'm trying," Sam whined as she kept on moving to catch up with us.

"Well, well, well looky here the three freaky dorks," a boy said coming out of an alley way with his goons and got in our way.

"Beat it Jason, I don't have time for your shit today," I said trying to get by him only to be blocked off by his goons.

"Not today Danny-boy," Jason said punching me in the face and I fell to the ground.

"DANNY," Sam yelled as one of those goon grabbed her and Jack and held their arms.

"Leave them alone Jason this is our fight," I said standing up and facing him ready to fight.

"Maybe but after I've beaten you into a pulp I'm going to beat them up to," Jason said punching my face repeatedly making my nosebleed. "Man I'm going to enjoy beating your freaky little friends I might even kill you and your friends just to spare the world of you freaks," he said preparing another punch with his bloodied fist my eyes shot open and my vision began to turn red as the punch came I caught it before sitting up with a voice in my head screaming at me to punish him. "So now the freak want's to fight back well I'll just have my buddies deal with your little freak show friends," he said as the goons started beating on Jack and Sam I felt something inside me snap.

" **YOU'RE DEAD,"** I yelled in a dark almost savage voice as I slammed my foot onto his arm breaking it.

"AHHHHHHHH," Jason screamed in pain as the bone snapped I then threw him to the ground.

" **NO ONE HARMS MY SIBLINGS,"** I yelled as I turned towards Sam and Jack who had bruises all over them, **"SAM, JACK,"** I roared as the goons turned to look at me with fearful eyes.

"What this isn't part of the plan," a goon said as I slowly walked towards them.

"Let's take him together he can't stop a two on one," the other said as they charged at me.

" **Fools,"** I said as ducked underneath one of them and tripped the other.

"EAT MY FIST," Jason yelled as his punch came towards my face, I opened my mouth and clamped down on his hand warm blood flowing from his hand.

" **Hmm, that meat tasted pretty good and the blood was nice,"** I said licking the blood before spitting his useless hand out of my mouth and a finger fell off.

"RUN," Jason said running away with hand held in his shirt to try and stop the bleeding and his goons ran away with him fearing what I would do to them.

"D-Danny," Sam said looking at me with scared eyes it hurt deeply to see her so scared and Jack standing behind her.

"Dude a-are you okay," Jack asked with a stutter in his voice before turning away from me and then it hit me like bullet to the heart they fear me, my friends fear me, my siblings fear ME.

' _Who cares let's unleash our pain upon the world everyone will feel our misery,_ ' a raspy voice said in my mind.

'No, they are my siblings and my friends I won't do that to them and it'll take more than a raspy little voice to make me,' I thought as my tongue cut itself on my teeth I touched them and I realized a new change, 'Fangs, I have fangs,' I thought in fear.

"D-Danny are you okay," Sam asked whimpering in fear that I might attack her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll be okay," I said feeling bad about scaring them but my voice was no longer dark.

"Dude what was that," Jack asked out of fear and curiosity.

"I don't know," I said thinking about the strange voice's words.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"My first outburst made me feel so powerful but it made me feel so strange," I said as the image of me in the pool faded away.

"Served him right," Cynder said thinking about Jason losing his hand.

"He's still scared shitless that I might finish him off if he provokes me," I said smiling and silently chuckling thinking about how he ran away from me at school after baring my teeth at him.

"That was a very impressive display of endurance how you simply began beating them around like that after suffering so many direct hits to the head," Cyril said still staring at the pool.

'Your bite on that child's hand left cuts that almost looked like dragon teeth marks,' Volteer thought with a look of wonder on his face.

"Hmm, you are quite violent how will we know if you attack someone," Terrador said close to my face glaring at me.

"They don't fuck with me and I won't bother them it's simple," I said looking at Terrador, 'Also consider a breath mint,' I thought as his bad breath was blown into my face.

"Hey Daniel it's getting close to nighttime," Jack said pointing at a skylight showing night sky above.

"Well we don't have a place to stay so can we crash here until dawn," I asked the three giant dragons.

"Hmm, I'd rather not have a dragon find you and think you're a midnight snack," Cyril said and began thinking of a solution.

"Yes that would be quite messy, untidy, chaotic," Volteer said while rambling.

"Hmm, maybe they could spend the night with Spyra and Cynder," Terrador suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds logical," Volteer said with a smile.

"Wait, but their male," Cynder said in shock pointing at Jack and me.

"Your point about us being male is," I asked slightly insulted.

"We are female's we sleep separate from males," Cynder said in annoyance.

"But I slept with Daniel and Jack all the time back at _that place_ ," Sam said with disgust getting a shocked look from Spyra and Cynder.

"We all shared the same room and it only had one bed," I explained before something bad happened.

"Oh, sorry we've never heard of a female sleeping with male and them not being mates," Spyra explained sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," I said as Spyra and Cynder lead us to their room it was giant to me a least and had two hay piles for Spyra and Cynder.

"Nice room," Jack complimented as he looked around.

"Wow it's so big," Sam said looking around with Jack before walking over towards Spyra and Cynder's beds, "Whoa these hay piles are pretty soft," Sam said running her hand across the piles.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye, Good night guys," Jack said before going to the other side of the room and lying down.

"Yeah same here," I said before lying down near Jack and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _Dream world_

"Huh, well this is one weird ass dream," I said as I walked around on a platform in my dream with the sky pure white in color and below the platform was a white abyss.

"Hello young one," a voice called out.

"Uh, Hi who's their," I asked as a bright red dragon landed on the platform.

"I am Ignitus the Chronicler," the dragon said in a calm voice.

"Well I'm Daniel nice to meet you," I said introducing myself to Ignitus.

"I came to speak with you about this world Daniel," Ignitus said catching my attention.

"What's up with the world," I asked with worry and curiosity settled into my mind.

"This world is filled with magic and yours is not and you and your siblings bodies are absorbing this magic to adapt to it and it may… alter your appearances," Ignitus said.

"Shit, well at least I won't have heart attack if I wake up in a body I don't remember," I said with a sigh as Ignitus gave a hearty laugh.

"It's almost morning good luck with your new life Daniel," Ignitus said before a bright light pierced my dream.

* * *

 _Morning in Spyra and Cynder's room_

"Ugh, morning Jack," I said trying to get up before feeling someone on top of me.

"Who are you and how did you get in here," Cynder said growling at me.

I looked at my chest seeing my underbelly a blood red and my sides were black as the night sky along with my tail, my tail's tip shaped like a sword. 'I look that different, huh, oh well,' I thought to myself about my new appearance. "Look Cynder it's me Daniel," I said as she added more pressure on my chest.

"Lies Daniel is human not a dragon," Cynder said putting her face into mine.

"I'm a DRAGON, damn guess Ignitus was right about my appearance being altered," I said as Cynder looked shocked.

"NO, that's a lie you couldn't have met him," Cynder said denying my claims in clear distress.

"He was big bright red dragon and the Chronicler," I said remembering what I saw and what Ignitus told me.

"I-Ignitus really did speak to you," Cynder said almost crying.

"Yeah said something about me, Sam, and Jack absorbing this worlds magic so our bodies could adapt to it the side effect was our appearances were altered," I said as Cynder got off me and sulked onto her bed and began crying uncontrollably. "Hey it's okay why don't you tell me what's wrong," I asked as moved towards her and lying beside her.

"He's d-dead, I-Ignitus is dead and it's all my f-fault, I-I killed h-him," Cynder said crying onto me.

"Why did you kill him," I asked in a soft voice.

"I-I served Malefor ever since I-I was k-kidnapped by his evil forces and was b-born under his d-dark influence t-transforming me into a l-lithe trying to become s-stronger and w-wanted to destroy e-everything for him until S-Spyra stopped me and I-I lost all my power r-reverting me to this form," Cynder said as she cried onto my sides.

"It's okay Cynder, Malefor's gone and you have a new life here and a chance to start over," I said wrapping one of my new wings around her, which I noticed were a blood red color.

"Why don't you run away," Cynder asked me with tears still on her face.

"Why would I run away," I asked her.

"I'm a monster, a killer, and I'm 'The Terror of the Skies'," she said tears flowing once more.

"No your not, you were confused and you weren't thinking straight but your not a monster," I told her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you," Cynder said putting her head on neck.

"Hey do you have a mirror I can use," I asked her wanting to get a better look at myself she grabbed a bowl of water.

"Here this should work," she said as I looked into the bowl.

My scales on neck and head were black and on my head I had two gold horns. "Huh, I don't look too bad," I said with a smirk.

"Hey Cynder did that dragon wake up yet," Spyra asked coming into the room.

"Oh, hey Spyra," I said looking at her before looking back at the water to see myself.

"Come on the Guardians want-," Spyra said. "An explanation," I finished her sentence as I got up "Alright let's get this over with," I said following Spyra towards the pool.

"DANNY," I heard Sam yell I immediately pushed Spyra out of my way and burst into the Pool of Visions room.

"SAM," I yelled seeing Terrador about to hit her my eyes turned blood red and I pounced on Terrador, "DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT," I said scratching at Terrador before he pushed me off him.

"So now you've awakened," Terrador said with a growl.

"I'll beat you as bad as I beat Jason asshole," I said shocking everyone in the room.

"DANNY," Sam said running towards my and wrapping me in a hug. She was now a bright blue dragon with a light blue underbelly and emerald eyes.

"Hey Sam are you okay," I asked her in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, what happened to us," Sam asked me confused.

"According to a dragon named Ignitus the Chronicler our bodies absorbed this worlds magic to adapt to it a side effect was our bodies were altered," I said as Terrador backed up and Cyril and Volteer landed behind him.

"I thought he was dead," Spyra said tears in her eyes.

"He showed up in my dream last night explaining about this," I said as Spyra looked deflated. "Hey Sam can you go find Jack for me I need to have a chat with Spyra and Cynder," I asked her as she nodded and ran off. "I'll meet you at your room," I whispered to Spyra nodding at my words I left for Spyra and Cynder's room again.

"How was it," Cynder asked as I came back into the room.

"Good but I want to talk to you and Spyra for a bit," I said as Spyra walked in.

"What about," Spyra asked.

"Ignitus, you both have deep connection to him in some way shape or form," I said as they looked down.

"Ignitus was the one who was watching our eggs and he was like a father to me," Spyra said with tears in her eyes as I nodded.

"I learned that he was trying to protect our eggs from Malefor after Spyra defeated me I felt so guilty for killing him I-I…" Cynder said before breaking down into tears as I came over and comforted her then Spyra continued.

"Ignitus was also my teacher he taught me to use the Fire element and he sacrificed himself to save m-me," Spyra said before she too broke down in tears and sat beside me looking for comfort.

"It's okay girls Ignitus is happy you're both still alive that's why he gave up his life to save you because he loves you," I said as they looked at me with teary eyes.

"Thank you for caring," they said together then kissing my cheeks I was blushing crimson.

"I-It's my p-pleasure," I said shocked by their kisses I didn't notice them fall asleep on me.

"Aw, that's so cute," Jack said as he watched us from outside the doorway. He was a bright green dragon with a tan underbelly and bronze horns and his tail had five bronze spikes two on each side and one on the tip.

"Dude I'm tired I'm going to sleep," I said as he nodded and closed the door and laid my head down with my wings spread over them like blankets.


	4. New life New day

**I do not own the rights to Spyro the rights go to Activision**

I'm in a new world and tomorrow my sibling and me will begin our new lives together… with the help of these two dragonesses.

(Yawn) "Morning time already," I asked groggily waking up from my slumber.

"Hmm, oh hey Daniel," Cynder said sleepily before her eyes shot open. "Why are sleeping with US," Cynder yelled in my ears making them ring and raised her wings.

"You both fell asleep on me so please don't yell, damn that hurts," I said moving away from them as Cynder dropped her wings.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that I must've forgot what happened last night," Cynder said sadly with a look of shame on her face as I came back over.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm not mad," I told her softly giving her a hug with my wings.

"Thanks I needed that," Cynder said softly as Spyra woke up.

"Hmm oh, good morning Daniel, good morning Cynder," Spyra said stretching.

"Good morning to you too; hey Spyra I was wondering do you guys really breathe fire and stuff," I asked curiously as Spyra shot a fireball from her mouth. "Cool I wonder if I can do that too," I said thinking about unleashing a column of fire from my mouth.

"Well why don't we go and try it out," Cynder said as smile broke across my face.

"Good idea let's get Sam and Jack too I want to see them do it too," I said.

"Well they may not have the fire element like me it could ice, earth, or lightning," Spyra said as I gave her a curious glance.

"How many elements can a dragon have," I asked curiously wanting to know more.

"Maximum is two but it's rare and Cyril, Terrador, Volteer only know one and are the guardians of those elements," Spyra explained to me as I gave a nod.

"So what about you is fire your only element," I asked.

"No I as a Purple Dragon I wield five elements; Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and Time," Spyra said proudly.

"What about you Cynder," I asked turning my head towards.

"Mine aren't very common but I have four; Wind, Fear, Poison, and Shadow," Cynder said with a hint of sadness.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool," I said after a bit of thought.

"Really?" Cynder said surprised by thoughts on her abilities.

"Yeah it makes you a bad-ass," I said with a shrug.

"Usually I'm insulted by others they claim my powers are 'evil' and still call me 'Malefor's servant'," Cynder said hiding her head.

"Well that's fucking stupid, you tried to help save the world, they really need to get over themselves," I said shaking my head at the stupidity of those other dragons.

"Well are we going to talk all day or go and test your elements," Spyra said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep your horns on," I told her jokingly with Cynder snickering behind me.

"I'll go get Sam and Jack and meet you in the arena," Cynder said running off.

"All right follow me maybe we can get you all adjusted to your new bodies," Spyra mused as she guided me to the arena.

"Whoa this stadium is pretty damn big," I whistled.

"Yeah that way we have more room to practice," Spyra told me as Cynder lead Sam, and Jack into the arena.

"Hey Danny," Sam said waving her hand… or claw at me.

"Hey guy's did Cynder tell you why to come," I asked as they nodded in excitement. "Cool, so Spyra how do we discover our elements," I asked her curiously.

"Well normally the color of your scales can help determine what element you have," Spyra said as I nodded in understanding.

"So I might have Fire as an element due to my red underbelly," I asked receiving a nod from her. "So do I have to think of something or feel an emotion," I asked her.

"It's different for everyone so just try thinking of something warm and see if that works," Spyra said.

I closed began thinking of fire's warmth protecting me from the cold I felt something warm build up in my mouth, my thought's suddenly changed to me feeling the warmth of Jason's blood in my mouth that warm feeling in my mouth got even hotter but I didn't feel pain instead I felt it tickle my mouth.

I snapped my eyes open and opened my mouth aiming up a dark red column of fire burst from my mouth into the sky when it stopped I looked around seeing more dragons than before including Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer with expressions shock all over their faces, Cynder wasn't shocked she looked worried, Sam and Jack had looks of awe, and Spyra looked at me with an expression of shock and everything was silent until one dragon spoke.

"He's a DARK DRAGON," the dragon yelled and hundreds of dragons began to attack me, Spyra and Cynder were repelling them while Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer were trying to calm them down.

"DANNY," Sam yelled as dragons were trying to get her and Jack to fight.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," I yelled unleashing a blast of dark red fire at the dragons forcing them to fly away.

"ENOUGH," Cyril roared in anger and every dragon in the room stopped attacking to listen. "This dragon and his siblings are guests here now if you have a problem with this settle it with us and not attack him on sight," Cyril said angrily.

"HE'S A DARK DRAGON MALEFOR'S SERVANT, HE'S EVIL," a dragon yelled and I got mad after being told I was evil.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, there are two things you all don't know about me: one I used to be human so I've never even heard of Malefor until I got here and two I am not evil, am I an asshole; yes, am I brutally honest; yes, do I care if my opinions hurt you; unless I like or care about you than it's a HELL NO," I yelled getting shocked and/or confused looks from every dragon that hasn't met my siblings or me during our first day at the temple. "If you want answers ask your fucking Guardians I'm not in the mood to tell anyone anything right now, so see ya I wouldn't want to be ya," I said before heading to Spyra and Cynder's room with Spyra and Cynder following me as Sam and Jack we're being bombarded with questions by the dragons.

 _Spyra and Cynder's room_

"Hey Daniel are you okay," Spyra asked me as she came into the room.

"Peachy, just fucking peachy," I sarcastically remarked as Cynder came in.

"Why did you get upset after that called you evil," Cynder asked as I sighed.

"Because a month after Jason lost his hand people started a rumor that I enjoyed causing Jason's pain and kept a jar of his blood to drink," I said as Cynder and Spyra came closer and sat next to me, "Eventually people accepted the rumor with Jason backing it up with exact words I used and started calling me a 'devil' or 'evil was in my veins'," I told them in whisper as a single tear fell down my face Spyra and Cynder wrapped their wings around me.

"You've suffered so much," Cynder said resting her head on my side.

"Well now we have something in common, were both outcasts," I mused as she nuzzled my face.

"Well I'm not normal either and when mating season arrives I'll be sought out to be a trophy wife and nothing more," Spyra said in disgusted voice.

"Well then find a guy who actually gives a damn about your feelings and not just trying to seem like a good guy so he can get you for your status," I explained to her as she sighed.

"I know but I'll be the most desired female in the Temple and no one cares about my feelings, well you do but, I still don't know you very well," Spyra said as I nodded.

"Being cautious is a good idea just don't go over board later on it'll make you look paranoid," I said as she nodded.

"So now that the Temple knows you exist what are you going to do," Spyra asked me.

"I'm thinking about staying here and learning about my new body a bit," I said with a shrug.

"So where will you sleep," Cynder asked me as I tilted my head.

"Here like I have been, I don't want to risk some dragon with anger issues slitting my throat while I'm asleep," I explained and they nodded in understanding since my breath power put them on edge.

"I guess you can stay with us as long as you don't try anything," Spyra said eyes narrowed.

"Look I would ask someone for permission before trying that so you've got nothing to fear," I said looking slightly insulted, "Besides I don't have a death wish because if Malefor is as bad as he sounds you'd have to be pretty strong to kill him," I said as they nodded in agreement.

"Probably the toughest fight of my life," Spyra said with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Well let's get some lunch I'm pretty hungry," I said as they nodded in agreement and we left to get some grub in the cafeteria, inside the cafeteria was filled with meats so I grabbed some pork chops, chicken patties, and chicken tenders before sitting down and tearing through my food at rapid speeds.

"Aren't you worried you might choke," Cynder asked as I stopped to answer.

"No not really I ate this fast before becoming a dragon," I said resuming my rapid eating and finishing in less than 5 minutes.

"Damn you really are a fast eater," Spyra said as I took a bow.

"Thank you I'll be around for the average life cycle of a dragon," I said getting both girls to laugh.

"You know you're pretty funny," Cynder said wiping away a tear that had formed on her eye.

"I try my best to impress," I said getting snickers from them both.

"Ah, well if it isn't the lovely Spyra and her little friends," A dragon with orange scales and red horns behind us said in a weird accent.

"Ryu go away I'm not interested," Spyra said with a huff of annoyance.

"Oh, come on Spyra you know that every male in this temple will be gunning for you at mating season so find a partner now and avoid the hassle," Ryu said obviously wanting Spyra himself.

"Dude she said back off so please go the fuck away," I said as politely as I was going to be to this damn prick.

"Well if it isn't the little run away to scared to fight your own battles," Ryu asked in a mocking tone.

"No they got dull and boring after biting a dude's hand off and drinking their blood things don't really get more exciting in battle," I replied as he gave a small shudder but managed to compose himself before speaking.

"So that's only an excuse for your cowardice," Ryu said as I glared at him.

"Then let's fight or are you the coward hiding behind his damn ego," I told as left for the arena with Ryu bringing up the rear.

"Want to watch Ryu get his ass kicked," Spyra asked Cynder.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Cynder said as she smirked and headed to the arena.

 _The Arena_

I was ready to fight this punk and get it over with so as we got on the field Cyril was the referee to the fight.

"Ryu how many bones do I need to break to make you go away," I asked threateningly.

"You won't have enough time to do anything," Ryu countered back.

"This is a one on one match there will be no maiming or killing understood," Cyril asked us and after receiving a nod from both of us the fight began.

Ryu began the fight by charging at me I unleashed a Fire blast knocking him off course and into a wall, I ran over to grab him but he kicked knocking me back then tackled me to the ground before he started to smack me with his tail's mace shape.

"When I'm done with you I'll have Spyra and your little whore friends," Ryu said loud enough for Spyra and Cynder to hear. My eyes narrowed hearing him say that about Cynder and Sam as he brought his tail down again I grabbed it with my claw and growled.

"You just sealed your fucking fate," I said and then I began spinning him round and round in circles till he was puking out his breakfast then throwing him into his own vomit before rubbing his face all in it, "Eat it you it's your damn lunch," I said forcing some of it into his mouth.

"Ugh, I surrender you win," Ryu said turning a shade of green I let him go and walked out of the arena as medics took Ryu to the medical wing.

"Nice job kicking his ass Daniel," Cynder said as I walked back towards the room.

"Thank you now where's Spyra," I asked not seeing Spyra with her.

"Oh, she already is on her way back to the room," Cynder said as we entered the room I saw Spyra waiting on her bed.

"Hey Spyra what's up," I asked seeing her face it looked like she was really happy.

"Hey Daniel thanks for taking care of Ryu like that," Spyra said hugging me.

"He was talking about you like a grand prize and called my sister and Cynder whores so right now he's very lucky to be alive," I said with a scowl on my face.

"You know the other males will be trying to beat you for helping her during mating season right, they'll see this as you claiming her," Cynder asked.

"They want to fight, I'll fight anyone who's got the balls to challenge me," I said with smirk on my face.

"Well if your going to fight you'll need to learn to fly," Spyra told me as I sighed.

"Well it would be useful in battle," I said with Cynder smiling.

"I can help you in flying and Spyra can help you with your Fire element," Cynder suggested.

"I'm fine with that but if any dragons start attacking me, Sam, or Jack then get a stretcher ready, their gonna need it," I said as Sam and Jack came into the room.

"Dude that was epic," Jack said as we did a… claw bump? I guess that's the dragon version of a fist bump.

"Well after everything that's happened I'm going to get some sleep," Sam said before lying on the ground.

"I am little tired from that fight and it is late so I think it's time we just hit the hay," I said lying down with Sam and Jack and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Sexy Darkness

**I do not own the rights to Spyro the rights go to Activision**

Waking up with two females by my side makes me feel good about staying here in the Temple even though I have to talk too the guardians about 'marking' them so this might be a fun day.

"WHAT," came the voices of the Guardians yelling in my face.

"Thanks I might be deaf now," I said as my ears were ringing.

"Why would you be asking this," Cyril asked in a very angry voice trying and failing to intimidate me.

"Because Spyra and Cynder want me to and I have no clue how to do any dragon mating traditions," I told them shaking my head to get rid of the ringing.

"Why do they feel a connection to you," Terrador asked obviously suspicious.

"Hide your suspicions better and to answer your question I'm an outcast, I've felt the pain of being the center of attention, I don't care about status it's stupid, and finally I listen to them and comfort them something you failed at," I told them angrily baring my fangs.

"What are talking about we've listened to them," Volteer said as I growled.

"No you haven't if you had they wouldn't have still been grieving Ignitus's death," I said in a tone daring them to push me.

"They never spoke of him or what happened so we never asked," Cyril said as my glare grew.

"So you didn't try to help them because they didn't go to you how stupid are you three," I said growling at them.

"We didn't want to force them to speak," Terrador said only receiving my glare.

"Not good enough when people start forming a shell you should reach out to them not push them away like cowards afraid of the fucking dark," I said as I left not bothering to pick up where we had left off on marking. I was pissed.

"Motherfuckers," I grumbled as I entered the room I usually slept in with Spyra and Cynder waiting.

"So did you get your information," Cynder asked before she saw my angry face.

"I'm guessing they didn't tell you," Spyra said seeing my angry face I sighed.

"They pissed me off they knew you were in pain and only watched," I told them as I punched the wall in front of me.

"Why would they do that," Cynder asked sounding offended.

"They wanted you to go to them and not force the issue it's damn cowardly," I said spitting in disgust.

"Well maybe you can ask later," Spyra said as dragon with his tail on fire ran past our room.

"What the fuck," I said as I went outside and saw dragons heading to the front of the temple. "What is this bull shit," I asked as Spyra and Cynder came up behind me.

"Either were under attack or the Guardians are having a tournament," Spyra said as an explosion rocked the Temple.

"It's an attack," I said as we ran to the front the Temple I saw apes with clubs and swords attacking the Temple as dragons were literally blowing them back.

"Daniel we're going to find the leader and defeat him so the attack will end," I heard Spyra say then take off before I heard another voice.

"DANNY," Sam screamed my name as apes began assaulting them.

"BACK OFF MY SIBLINGS ASSHOLES," I yelled before barbequing the apes to a crisp.

"Danny, Jacks hurt," Sam said as she lead me to Jack he had a huge gash on his side from a sword attack.

"Shit stay here I need to find a medic," I said as I took off in the air and found a medic not to far away. "Sam take Jack 3 miles Northeast there's a medic now hurry," I told her as I came back down and she began helping Jack towards the medic while I began killing the apes.

"DIE," I roared ripping the apes to pieces.

"AHHHH," I heard Spyra scream nearby I immediately stopped chewing on the ape in my mouth and flew towards her screams.

"DIE, EVERY DRAGON MUST DIE," A giant blue ape screamed trying to crush Cynder who was carrying Spyra.

"APE, YOU ARE SO DEAD," I screamed biting it's then breathing a blast of fire on to him burning his flesh.

"DIE, PUNY DRAGON," the Ape said knocking me off him getting me angrier then he knocked Cynder into a wall and got ready to crush her, I snapped.

" **DIE,"** I roared as I felt more powerful I charged the Ape onto the ground before chomping on his throat and unleashing fire with my jaws still locked on his throat making him scream in pain.

"Chris stop," Cynder called out snapping me from my angered state.

"You okay," I asked as hopped off the dead ape.

"Yes but I should be asking you that question you turned Dark," Cynder said concerned as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Really all I did was get mad and kill this dumb fuck," I said pointing my tail at the dead ape.

"Well if anger is the trigger your going to have to control it so other dragons won't see your Dark side," Cynder said as Spyra limped over.

"Ow my head, so what did I miss," Spyra asked as Cynder explained about my dark half I heard the apes retreat.

"Well we won the apes are leaving," I said as apes ran past us in terror.

"What's with them," Spyra asked as a roar from the Temple was heard we rushed over to see Dark dragons fighting.

"Ugh, I'm going to end this," I said as I tackled the nearest dark dragon and ripped its throat out.

" _Foolish meddler soon you will be one of us,"_ A dark dragon said as it tackled me I blasted it's face with fire.

"Fuck you and your little dark dragon pals," I said kicking him off me before using my tails tip to pierce the Dark dragons skull.

"DANNY HELP," Sam screamed as I rushed over she was holding off dark dragons as Jack was being tended to by a medic I used my dark form.

" **DARK DRAGONS PREPARE TO DIE,"** I roared as I began slaughtering dark dragons as Sam and a few other dragons watched as killed without mercy and when all the Dark dragons were dead I changed back to my normal form.

"Note to self bottle your anger more often," I mumbled before turning to Sam with a smile. "They're dead," I said without a care in the world.

"D-Danny what was t-that," Sam asked fearfully.

"My Dark form it's very useful," I said as Dark dragon tried to sneak up behind me I silt his throat with my tail.

"But hey with all these dead apes and dark dragons I could make a feast," I said jokingly as Sam hugged me.

"That was how you acted against Jason," Sam said as I cringed at the memory.

"Yeah not my finest moment," I said sheepishly as Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer landed near me.

"Told you he couldn't be trusted," Terrador said as I faced him.

"What are talking about I just slaughtered these Dark Dragons and kept Spyra and Cynder from becoming pancakes so why am I a traitor," I said angrily as he took a step back.

"But you brought these Dark Dragons here, they're your dark allies," Terrador said as I growled at his stupidity.

"No I didn't you idiot get your facts straight and besides Spyra has a Dark form and Cynder is a Dark dragon yet you treat them normally so why am I so different," I challenged.

"Because you're violent, not of this world, and we know nothing of your kind," Terrador said in my face.

"I'm a dragon now so I'm no longer human I mean come on are you blind or something," I retorted Terrador was right about to blast me when he got jack slapped by Cynder and Spyra and they were pissed.

"Terrador that's enough," Cyril said as Terrador glared at him.

"Why should I it's a fact," Terrador said as I turned into my Dark form.

" **Oh, just shut up and get off your damn high horse you green shit you look like a forest's turd,"** I said shocking everyone.

"See a Dark dragon you can't be trusted," Terrador said as Spyra changed into her Dark form and Cynder landed beside me.

" **What about me I'm the same as him so can I be trusted or what about Cynder go on tell us,"** Spyra said challenging Terrador as he backed away.

" **Coward,"** I said then changed back to normal as Spyra did the same.

"Let's go girls let's leave Terrador to clean up own shit pile," I said as we took off towards our room in the Temple as Sam stayed tending to Jack.

"HA, did you see the look on his face priceless," I said laughing once I shut the door.

"Yes that was very funny," Cynder said solemnly as she sat on her hay pile.

"Let me guess Terrador saying what he said upset you," I guessed as I sat next to her she cried on my side.

"I don't like being reminded of the guilt I carry," Cynder said crying as nuzzled her.

"Shush, it's okay I'm here for you and Spyra," I said as hugged her with my wings. "Wait a minute I know what'll cheer you up," I said getting Cynder and Spyra's attention.

"What," they asked.

"I can do a human method: having sex," I said as they gave a confused look.

"Isn't that betraying one of their wives," Cynder asked.

"No it's called a harem or polygamy and it is rare but still used," I explained. "But I can only do one for right now since it'll be my first time, besides Cynder needs a pick me up," I said as they nodded.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of Terrador so I'll be back in about an hour or two," Spyra said angrily leaving to fuck up Terrador's shit as I gave an amused smirk.

"So are you ready for some sex," I said closing the door as Cynder rose her head to meet my passionate eyes.

"I'm ready," Cynder said as I gently placed her on her back and we smirked at each other.

 _LEMON TIME_

I got out my member, which 11 inches due to my dragon transformation, and I only got the my tip into Cynder's vulva as her walls were so tight.

"~Oh ~that feels so nice," Cynder said almost purring in happiness. "Come on take me~… ~or are you to scared," Cynder said mocking me as I began lubricating her walls with pre, I'd began feeling an emotion I'd never felt before and it made my member hard…

 _Lust_

"~Oh your so on," I said accepting the challenge as I dug an inch deeper into her receiving a moan of pleasure from Cynder.

"~Ooh yeah, make me your bitch and fuck me," Cynder said as she moaned with pleasure from my cock in her pussy.

"I'm going to make this the best time of your life~," I said as my member slide in deeper until I could feel her hymen with the tip of my member.

"Are you ready," I asked her snapping free from my lustful daze as she nodded and steeled herself for the pain she would feel.

Before I tore her hymen to pieces.

She let out a loud scream gripping my arms for support as he walls clamped tightly onto my member so it couldn't go deeper or pull out waiting for a few minutes until her walls had loosened up.

I began to feel more resistance as I went in deeper so began kissing Cynder passionately as she relaxed and her walls loosened up.

"Oh God~… FUCK ME HARDER, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH~," Cynder yelled.

'Is she getting slutty? I guess that means she likes it,' I thought as I did what she asked and began to thrust in fast and pull out slow and then I hit it: her G-spot.

"Oh yes do it again~ I want to feel you in me~," Cynder said as I pulled out slow and thrust in fast trying to hit her G-spot.

"I'M CUMMING," I said unable to keep it in any longer blasted Cynder with my seed and we both began panting out of breath from that wonderful experience.

 _LEMON END_

"That was awesome," I said panting for breath.

"It was amazing," Cynder said hugging me.

"Don't forget I have to have sex with Spyra next," I reminded her as she gave a sigh.

"I know but for now let's get some sleep," Cynder said tiredly.


End file.
